Hate, Avoid and Love
by Lily Golding
Summary: A few short pieces of flashfiction that sum up Ianto and Jack's love in the first seires.


Title: Hate  
Fandom: Torchwood  
Characters: Jack, Ianto  
Pairing: Jack/ Ianto  
Rating: PG  
Spoilers: Cyberwoman  
Disclaimers: Torchwood is property of the BBC.  
Summary: Ianto and Jack's thoughts at the end of Cyberwoman

* * *

Those eyes staring down at him. Deep, piercing, penitrating. Ianto met the gaze, fear showing in his eyes. A nod. He had been forgiven. But had he. Who knew what was going on in the captain's head? There would probably always be hare in those eyes now. Whenever they looked at him. Whenever they noticed him. The captain had trusted him. It had almost become too much for him. He had almost told him about Lisa. Would things have turned out differently if he had? Would the captain hate him less?

Those eyes staring up at him. Filled with hare. Jack couldn't blame him. Ianto had loved that girl. Could they have saved her if they'd tried? If the Doctor had been here what would he have done? He'd have done it more kindly at least. Jack knew what it was like to have loved someone. And Jack knew what it was like to have them killed in front of you. '_Have you ever loved someone that much?' _. The words replayed themselves again and again in his head. Of course he had. It was impossible to be human and to have not. But all of them had either died or been left or left him. Was he such a monster as Ianto made out? He had been before. He hated the Doctor. He hated the cybermen. He hated himself.

* * *

Title: Avoid  
Fandom: Torchwood  
Characters: Jack, Ianto  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: PG  
Spoilers: Cyberwoman  
Disclaimer: See above.

* * *

The coffee did not arrive spontaniously as it had once done. Jack now had to ask for it. Ianto normally just stayed up at his desk, only coming down when it was absolutely necessary for him to do so. Jack missed his presence in the hub. Someone who would flirt back at him. As a boss he was satisfied, apart from the coffee Ianto still did the job to his best abilities. But as a man Jack needed more. He wanted to have a good working relationship with every member of the team.  
How could he do that if they isolated themselves?

* * *

Title: Love  
Fandom: Torchwood  
Character's Jack, Ianto  
Pairing: Jack/Ianto  
Rating: I'm not sure. PG 13? Possibly a little higher?  
Spoliers: Cyberwoman, Countrycide  
Disclaimer: Same as before

Jack could stand it no longer. It had been weeks since Ianto had spoken to him properly. the closest they had come was after the cannibal incident last week. Jack knew that Ianto needed someone right now. He was always in the hub and there were dark circles round his eyes, indicating that he hadn't been sleeping.

"Ianto could you come down here a moment?" Jack called over the intercom

"Is there anything you need, sir?" Ianto asked once he'd finally come down.

"Yes, have a drink with me."

"Sir, I have a lot of work to do..." Ianto tried to plea his way out.

"It can wait, sit down."

Ianto dropped into the seat and took the drink Jack handed him.

"So," Jack said after a while. "You think Gwen and Owen are sleeping together?"

"It's obvious sir. " Ianto replied expressionless.

"I'm just trying to make conversation." Jack defended.

"Sir, I'd just rather you got to the point."

"Fine, fine. Ianto you need to go home and get some sleep."

"I'm fine, sir."

"No you're not. Something's troubling you.

"Oh it's nothing sir. Only a few weeks ago my boss killed my girlfriend, then I nearly got myself eaten by cannibals."

Jack flinched. Ianto had had to bring Lisa up again.

" Alright Ianto. " This was the only way that Jack could see that he could sort this out. "First I had two years of my life erased, then I got abandoned on a space station with only dead bodies and dust for company. Now I'm stuck here in the 21st century with no way to get home, just waiting for a man who probably isn't even going to turn up and, hey look, I can't die. Ooh, who do you think has had the worst time out of all this?"

"Sir, I..."

"It doesn't matter." Jack cut him off. "Go home."

Ianto got up and walked out of the office. He couldn't go home, there was no point. Finding a bench he sat down. Only an hour until sunrise. Jack had just told him so much. Two years of memoriestaken away? Stuck on a spacestation? Unable to go home? Where was home for Jack? Was he an alien?

Whatever he was, he need Ianto. Jack was upset about this stuff. Surely he needed someone to listen to him. Ianto did to. He needed Jack to chase away the nightmares.  
It was nearly the end of the day for Torchwood. Jack was in his office working through the never ending pile of paperwork. His plan had worked. Ianto had seemed to stop avoiding him. There was a cough from the doorway. There stood Ianto.

"The others have gone home sir."

"So go home yourself." Jack replied.

"Well, sir, I just thought that... It doesn't matter."

"Go on."

"You might like some company sir."

Jack lay awake in the darkness the younger man asleep in his arms. The soft breath was deeply soothing. As was the gentle heartbeat. The captain pulled Ianto closer towards him and curled up slightly. Then for the first time in a long time Captain Jack Harkness slept.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. :) Please feel free to leave a review, but flamers will be fed to Myfanwy.


End file.
